


Babysitting

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Perthshire Cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: A night in with the FitzSimmons family when they're helping out a friend.





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to [Stjarna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna) for helping me with the name! And inspiring me to write this!

The door opened and in charged a small boy, of no older than six, with brown hair, slightly unruly. Jemma just shook her head in dismay as he barrelled through house and up the stairs, calling out only a simple hello.

“Thanks so much,” Davis said, passing the overnight back to Fitz. “Honestly, we can’t thank you enough.”

Fitz shook his head, setting the bag down. “It’s fine. You two deserve it.”

Davis nodded his agreement. “Don’t we ever? So we’ll pick him up tomorrow morning?”

“If that suits,” Jemma offered.

“Great,” Davis agreed. “We’ll see you then.”

“See you then. Have a lovely night.” Jemma smiled at them.

And with that, the other agent walked off down the drive of their cottage, meeting his wife in the car that was parked in the lane. Fitz waved at them, and once the car pulled away, he closed the door and smiled at Jemma. “Are you ready?” he asked, a hint of teasing in his voice.

“Honestly?” she replied, shooting a glance up the stairs where she knew the playroom was, where their daughter, Peggy was setting up for whatever complicated game they were going to enjoy. “I think we can manage it. And anyway,” she continued, now looking down at her bump. “We’re going to have to get used to it. We do have another two on the way.”

Fitz nodded in agreement. “That is true.”

Jemma smiled at her husband, and wrapped her arms protectively around her bump. “Now c’mon,” she smiled. “Let’s start getting dinner ready.”

***

Peggy liked Thomas. He was a year older than her but he was one of her best friends. He didn’t mind playing space ninja princesses with her. He didn’t mind wearing a tiara. He didn’t mind helping her make massive _Lego_ structures.

She liked it when Thomas was over. It was always fun.

“Peggy,” he asked, knocking her out of her thoughts, where does this go?” He was holding one brick and pointing to the structure.

She shrugged. “I don’t mind.”

Thomas smiled at her. “It’s your choice. You know this stuff better than I do. Your dad is an eng… is an engine… your dad is a scientist.”

“What about there then?” Peggy pointed to a part of the structure and Thomas placed the last brick on it. Both of them then took a step back, and tilted their heads, mirroring each other and examined the structure that they had made.

“I think it’s done,” Thomas observed.

“Ready for kings and queens then?” Peggy asked, questioning to one of the boxes of toys she had.

Thomas nodded. “Fighting space aliens?”

Peggy rolled her eyes, something her dad always said she got off her mother. “Of course.”

Thomas gave a wicked grin and was just about to say something else when…

“Peggy! Thomas! Dinner! Make sure you wash your hands!” Jemma’s voice rang through the house.

And the two young children left the playroom, ready to see what Fitz had prepared for them.

***

Jemma was just setting out the plates (fish fingers, smiley faces and baked beans) when they came barrelling into the kitchen, taking their seats.

“Thanks mummy, daddy.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s nothing,” Fitz said, placing his and Jemma’s meal on the table before joining his family. “Are you two having fun?”

Peggy nodded, and swallowed before speaking. “We build a space castle. The king and queen are gonna have to defend it from aliens!”

Jemma’s eyes widened in surprise. “Wow! Will they have anyone helping them.”

Peggy pouted. But it was Thomas who spoke. “We don’t think so. They can do it by themselves."

“Is this Queen Peggy Carter?”

Peggy nodded. “Of course mummy, who else would it be?”

Jemma just laughed. “If you eat it all up, you can get ice cream before going back to play.”

Thomas and Peggy looked at each other, a knowing glance.

Fitz just shook his head. They were a right double act.

***

They ate everything.

Of course they did.

They always did.

“Movie night?” Jemma asked from her place at the kitchen table, flicking through a pregnancy magazine. She had been told to take it easy, it was only a number of weeks before she was due. And for once, she wasn’t complaining. Carrying two was a lot harder than she had expected.

Fitz nodded his agreement, finishing up washing the dishes. “Hopefully they’ve left you some ice cream.”

Jemma snorted. “They don’t know about the other box.”

“The vanilla raspberry swirl?”

Jemma nodded, beaming at her husband.

“I thought you were craving chocolate. That’s why I brought three tubs last time I went shopping… what was that, Wednesday?”

“And two are gone,” Jemma commented. “At this point, I could eat anything.” She leaned back in her chair. “Do we still have those biscuits I like? Peggy was eating some this week…”

As she spoke, Fitz opened up one of the higher cabinets that was beyond what Peggy could reach and pulled out a packet.

“I knew there was a reason that I married you.”

***

It was a hour later that the couple were curled up on the sofa, Jemma with her ice cream tub and pack of biscuits, and Fitz a mug of tea. He had one arm wrapped around her, and her head was resting on his chest.

They were trying to watch the film peacefully but they couldn’t for from the playroom came the sounds of whatever farfetched game that Peggy and Thomas where playing.

Jemma just reached for the remote and paused the film, smiling at her husband. “What did we ever do to deserve her?”

Fitz, smiling down at her in return, just shrugged, before placing a kiss on her forehead. “I have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
